Kemono Clan
Background The Kemono Clan was created about a hundred years after the died after creating the nine tailed beasts from the corpse of . The creator of the clan wished to create a similar power to give her people unparalleled power in the conflicts of the day, but had no idea how to go about it, lacking the divine strength of the Rinnegan. At the beginning, she began to attempt stimulating the chakra networks of animals. After thirty years of study, she finally found a way to create his own Chakra beast. She caught animals, and through a complex Fuinjutsu, converted their souls into pure Yin chakra. She then took that chakra and sealed it within her own chakra network, but it was instantly overwhelmed by her own stores of chakra. Eventually, she discovered a workaround: she would have to strengthen the foreign chakra to about the same level as her own, so that neither could overwhelm the other. Once she successfully equalized the amounts, she fused both of the chakras together. However, instead of combining together like she hoped, the animal retained its own chakra system. That made her use most of her chakra suppressing the animal. However, due to how much of his chakra was devoted to suppressing the beast, the desperate creature attempted to escape each and every time her own flow was interrupted, by fatigue or otherwise. Later on in life she found a husband and had three children. Two of them, the eldest two sons had high levels of chakra for such a young age. But one of her children had a very low amount of chakra compared to those of the same age. To her horror, she discovered that the chakra animal inside of her had "piggybacked" a child of its own inside her youngest daughter. To this day, some form or another of the chakra animals are passed into the females of the clan along a matrilineal line of descent from Grandmother Kemono, as she was remembered as. They took that name for their clan in her honor, and are a matriarchy- ruled by the eldest female of the clan, until she passed on the leadership or died. On very rare occasions, a male has been born with a chakra beast inside of him. These individuals are said to be the "champions" of the clan, and are immediately taken under the wing of the matron for specialized training and the abilities to lead the Kemono to victory and recognition. Personality Host The host isn't affected by the Chakra Beast in personality. Although the Chakra Beast could influence their choices by talking to them telepathically, the animals are mentally simple, and this is extremely rare. Once they gain use of their power, the clan is powerful enough to rein in their more wayward members, and impose a strict discipline. After the events that led to their creation, the entire Kemono Clan have become xenophobes, isolating themselves from their respective villages and keeping to themselves under rigorous martial law. They marry within themselves, and live within glorified military camps, even in the set-up of the districts. Their kunoichi are discouraged from relationships outside the clan, unless it brings a powerful or skilled person under their control. Much of the leadership, while nominally ruled by the eldest female, is controlled by a "war leader" of sorts, the strongest man or women in the clan, who makes many of the most important decisions. Due to the strict upbringing and teachings of the clan, Kemono kunoichi view the beast inside them as the most valuable thing they own, and are instructed to commit suicide by unsealing the beast rather than fall into enemy hands, where they could be forced to bear children with the chakra beasts, therefore transferring the source of their power to an enemy. In this way, they are often viewed as "prudes" or "cold," as they are unwilling to engage in any relations that could lead to unsanctioned Kemono children. Another aspect of the rigorous discipline of the clan is the arranged marriages between the houses of the Kemono, often mating strongest with strongest in order to improve the clan and possibly produce another "champion." This leads to some chafing under the yoke, but another way of life seems so alien that rebellion is almost never considered. Chakra Beast The Chakra Animals of the Kemono are not inherently "evil," per se, but are often sadistic creatures that wish to get free from their hosts, or barring that, cause simple destruction. However, they can be very proud of their strength, and some 'have' to have a stronger host than the other chakra beasts, in a sort of childlike contest. Most often they believe that since they have so much power, they should rule over beings with less power, in a ruthless survival-of-the-fittest sort of way. Much of their personality is determined by the strength of their relative containment. Most, barely held contained by their owner's chakra, seek to undermine their host, and gain a negative outlook from this level of containment. It is as if they are in a dark jail cell, and they can feel a breath a clean air from behind a flimsy door, and the only thing stopping them is the person pushing back on the other side of the door. Due to how little they are suppressed, these are usually the strongest chakra animals. However, rarely, some are born with too much or too little suppression. The ones caged extremely tightly know they have next to no chance to get out, and resign themselves to a secondary goal of having the strongest host. They are weaker than their counterparts, but help out much more often. The rare occasion where one is not suppressed enough create rare, but well-documented cases. These animals have the most balanced, human-like personalities; and that is because they took over the child at birth or even in the womb and grow up as humans. Appearance Host The host don't have any distinct features. They all look diffrent even though they marry within there own clan. This is most likely due to there Chakra Beast. Some how ever have red hair if there chakra beast is one of the more stronger Chakra Beast. The clan has yet found out why the chakra would effect the hair color but those who have the red hair are known to be powerful in the clan. Chakra Beast The chakra beast look like the animals that they are. So if it was a monkey the beast would look like a monkey. But color they are depends on the nature that they give you. So earth release would be brown and water release would be blue. Although some have alternet natures. Meaning that a turtle, who would normaly have Earth and Water Release, but instead of water it had fire the color would ether be brown or red depending on what nature it is more powerful with. Abilities Host Members of the clan usually have techniques that are used through out all of the houses. There nature is determend by the Chakra Beast they have, although some beast have alternate natures. They are skillful in the natures that they are given, but all of the members have the ability to use Yin-Yang Release if they go through intense training. If a member only has one nature they are more powerful in that ine aspect then say someone were to have two natures. Members of the clan have been known to learn Kekkei Genkai techniques that normally wouldn't be taught to them. Normally the host would have to wield a powerful Chakra Beast for the elders, that have learn the hiden techniques through members of the clan that the techniques are own by, to teach them any hiden techniques. Chakra Beast The Chakra Beast normally have atlease one Release and are able to use Yin-Yang Release. Though most are able to use two Releases that they are very skillful in but, some only have one Release that they are more skillful in rather than having two releases. The natures depened on the animal that it's based off of. For a Turtle it would have Water and Earth Releases. The turtle would be powerful in both but would have one that they are more powerful with. This also creates the color for the beast itself when it uses the host. Most Beast have extra states that effect the host stats. For a Turtle the host would be slower but would be able to take allot more punches then say a Monkey, who would be faster but couldn't take as many hits. Chakra Beast Chart Key: √=Yes, √√=More powerful X=No,